This invention relates to a check valve of the type having a spring-biased valve member reciprocally mounted therein to normally block fluid flow therepast and adapted to open when inlet pressures exceed a predetermined maximum level. Such a check valve is normally employed in a hydraulic circuit of the type used for controlling the extension and retraction of a hydraulic cylinder employed for selectively moving a work tool on heavy construction machines. Manufacturing and servicing costs dictate the desirability of a check valve which can be precalibrated and assembled and disassembled expeditiously for servicing or adjustment purposes. In addition, it is further desirable that the check valve exhibit a high degree of reliability and service life expectancy.